Scurvy Crew
The Scurvy Crew are three pirate crabs: a blue crab with a sword-hand, a yellow crab with a fork-hand, and their leader, Captain Greenbeard, a red crab with a hook-hand. They were hypnotized by the Maraca Gang. They are the bosses of the Beach world. The blue and yellow crabs are voiced by Jane Corly and Captain Greenbeard is voiced by Russia Fory. Battle To start the battle, the crabs will dig into the sand. After a few seconds, the yellow crab will come up and walk around, trying to pinch Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Players need to jump on his head to make his claws go up to protect his head and then roll into his unprotected side. This will cause him to fling up into the air and land with his head stuck in the sand. Then the Kongs need to jump on his belly to make him dig back into the sand. Next, the blue crab will come up. The Kongs must repeat what they did to the yellow crab and then Captain Greenbeard will come up. After the Kongs defeat him, all of the crabs will come out and stack on top of each other. They'll walk around for a while and then they'll put their arms up. The Kongs must roll into them when they do that and they'll all topple to the ground. Then, they'll have to jump on them all before they get up and then they'll start the battle again, starting with yellow one, then the blue, Captain Greenbeard, and they'll stack on top of each other again. The Kongs must roll into them and jump on them again, and they will complete the fight, leaving them into the result of advancing to the next world: Ruins. The crabs will fall over in a pile and the Maraca Gang will come out dizzy. Donkey Kong needs to knock them out and far and then Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong will be able to go to the third world. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS The Scurvy Crew appears as a trophy. Trophy Information NA: Lots of vitamin C won't do you much good against the Scurvy Crew. These are some crabby pirates! Even before the Tiki Tak Tribe hypnotized them, these sailors were scary. Just look at that hook! Or that sword! Or that...fork? OK, back to the sword! PAL: Pirates...who are also crabs... Let's just sidestep that whole issue. These guys have been hypnotised by the Tiki Tak Tribe and are filled with rage! Having said that, considering they have a sword, a fork and a hook instead of left pincers, maybe they were pretty crabby to begin with. Gallery File:ScurvyCrewTrophy3DS.png|The Scurvy Crew's Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS. Scurvy Crey (emblem) 1.png|1st emblem Scurvy Crey (emblem) 2.png|2nd emblem Trivia *Even though the leader of the Scurvy Crew's name is Captain Greenbeard, his beard appears more black than green. *The Scurvy Crew make an appearance before the boss level, and they appear in 2-3, Peaceful Pier. de:Landkrabbencrew Category:Characters Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Bosses Category:Tiki Tak Tribe Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Bosses Category:Big Time Bad Guys Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Enemies Category:Beach Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Bosses